


Finish the Phrase: Josiah Sanchez

by tpena19



Series: Something You'd Never Guess [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of sentences created to finish the phrase: <i>Something that you'd never guess about Josiah Sanchez is _________.</i> The challenge was originally from a livejournal community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish the Phrase: Josiah Sanchez

**Author's Note:**

> I did not think up the phrase beginning, pezgirl7 did.

#### Finish the following phrase: _Something that you'd never guess about Josiah Sanchez is ____._

**1.** Something that you'd never guess about Josiah Sanchez is that even he gets sick of parables sometimes. 

**2.** Something that you'd never guess about Josiah Sanchez is he thinks his brothers are all insane. No really they are.

**3.** Something that you'd never guess about Josiah Sanchez is he writes really funny limericks about his adventures. Well, he thinks they’re funny anyways.

**4.** Something that you'd never guess about Josiah Sanchez is he always wanted a pet when he was younger, but his dad said no. That’s why he loves his horse so much. And also why he sometimes treats his young friends a little strangely - they’re kind of like really smart pets, right? 

**5.** Something that you'd never guess about Josiah Sanchez is he has some really nice pink satin - uh, never mind, you don’t really want to know.


End file.
